vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki (New Era)
|-|Young Adult= |-|Seventh Hokage (With hat)= |-|Seventh Hokage (Without hat)= |-|100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama and later becomes the Hidden Leaf Village's Seventh Hokage. This profile covers his experiences and feats after the epilogue of the original Naruto series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-C | Unknown | 5-C Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Multiple Personalities, Accelerated Development, Aura, Energy Manipulation and Constructs, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attacks, Energy Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Limited/Selective Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra, and further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Advance Energy Manipulation (Can change the nature of his chakra to match thousands of different shinobi during the war), Absorption (Can absorb techniques with his artificial limb), Precognition (Can sense the negative emotions of others), Flight (Can also propel himself and maneuver in the air with Rasengan), Longevity (As an Uzumaki, he possesses an incredible life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than normal humans), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Clairvoyance (Gained information about the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War through his sensory abilities as a teenager), Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Limited Petrification and Transmutation (Opponents who absorb excess amounts of natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will subsequently be turned to stone and into a frog), Plant Manipulation (By hitting them with his Rasengan, he could change the white Zetsu into trees), Limited Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Kabuto stated that due to Naruto's new power, it would take the Edo Tensei more time to regenerate.), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), Large Size with Bijuu Mode and Asura Avatar (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the attacks and movements of targets without seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can detect targets over large distances. In Six Paths Sage Mode, his sensory capabilities are increased to the extent that he can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Non-Physical Interaction, Duplication (Can create shadow clones who can use his techniques, act as decoys and distractions, shields to protect him from harm and damage, improve his maneuverability, relay their knowledge and experiences to him, among other things), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally as he has Hashirama's cells. Low-Mid in tailed forms scaling from his teenage self), Immortality (Type 3), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them), Limited Petrification (Absorbing excess natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will result in the target being turned to stone), Limited Durability Negation (Rasenshuriken does damage by specifically attacking and damaging the cells of his targets), Limited Power Nullification with Rasenshuriken , Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Poison Manipulation (Can summon corrosive poison), Can attack people that enter his mind, Energy Projection (Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability), Forcefield Creation (Can expand his chakra to make it acts like a forcefield around him), Limited Invulnerability (Shares the same chakra as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki), likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Cosmic Awareness (could sense Sasuke in a different dimension) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation as a perfect jinchūriki, Sleep Inducement (Resisted Itachi's attempt to put him to sleep), Possession (Suppressed Kurama's attempt to take over his body), Soul Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Kaguya had difficulties in absorbing his attack despite being superior to him), Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Ice Manipulation, Acupuncture, Fusionism (Kurama rejected Pa's attempt to fuse with Naruto), Sealing (Destroyed the First Hokages necklace specifically created to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox), Deconstruction, Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Users of Six Paths chakra can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls and the attacks of Six Paths chakra users can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls) Attack Potency: Unknown (Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | Moon level+ (Stronger than Toneri, and overpowered his attack that cut the moon in half without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Unknown | Moon level+ (Much stronger than his previous state. Fought and overpowered Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki) Speed: At least Relativistic, possibly FTL (Superior to his base Adult self who was able to dodge a photon gun multiple times while weakened and unable to manipulate chakra) | At least Relativistic, likely FTL (Far faster than before. Able to react to Toneri's Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion) | At least Relativistic, possibly FTL (Could somewhat react to Fused Momoshiki's attacks but was being overwhelmed) | FTL (Dodged Delta's lightspeed beams multiple times at close range) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class T | Unknown | At least Class T, Class Z via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei (Helped lift a moon with Gravity Manipulation) Striking Strength: Unknown | Moon Class+ (Overpowered Toneri's attack without being at full power) | Unknown | Moon Class+ (Stronger than before) Durability: Unknown (Survived the explosion that blew a hole in the Moon without taking any damage) | Moon level+ (Tanked Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half by concentrating his chakra into his arm) | Unknown | Moon level+ (Comparable to his previous Six Paths Sage Mode, survived one of Momoshiki's strongest attacks and completely absorbed it into his body) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for hours or days without stopping) Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (Possibly) Intelligence: Combat Genius. Skilled fighter and tactician, has proven to be innovative when it comes to finding ways to deceive his opponents, otherwise average Weaknesses: Sometimes acts without thinking Key: Base (The Last) | 100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode (The Last) | Base (New Era) | Six Paths Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Kages Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magma Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Oil Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Married Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 5 Category:Plant Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users